


Jump

by Anaimlessdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of rambling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Story - Freeform, Suicide, but still short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaimlessdaydream/pseuds/Anaimlessdaydream
Summary: A short story about a young woman named Cherry who feels nothing.





	Jump

It bothers Cherry how everyone is so emotional. She can't for the life of her ever understand why everything is such a _big_ deal. 

 

And it wasn't as if she didn't  _ try _ to understand. The young woman could look at others, and see maybe  _ why _ they would be crying. Or yelling, or laughing, or anything like that. But she couldn’t  _ understand _ it and she hated it. 

 

Maybe she was  _ broken _ . Maybe, just  _ maybe _ something inside her had broken a long time ago and she just couldn't  _ feel _ anymore. Maybe that's why she always had to fake her happiness, anger, sadness, around other people just to seem  _ normal _ . 

 

The only thing she  _ felt _ at this point was irritation, towards everything. She was irritated by how  _ normal _ people are over-emotional, and annoyed by how  _ bullshit _ everything ends up being in life, and just almost angered by how she just can't  _ feel _ anything. 

 

_ Maybe this was the answer _ , she figured to herself, standing out on the edge of the bridge. 

 

_ Maybe I just need to die.  _

 

The world didn't need people like her. The world needed people who were  _ empathetic _ and could feel  _ happiness _ and know how to fix their  _ problems _ . Cherry couldn't fix her problems, she couldn't see a way out of anything  _ except _ for this option. 

 

She had been thinking about this for a long time. How to do it, and how to make the attempt  _ successful _ . It wasn't as if anyone  _ cared _ about her at this point; she had only two friends, and they never  _ worried _ about her. 

 

Cherry stepped closer to the edge. She could feel an unknown emotion rising up in her chest, making her heart  _ race  _ with…  _ Anxiety _ ? Is that what it was? It had been so long since she felt something like that, probably had been just a kid. A  _ kid _ . She had been a kid, she was  _ still just a kid _ , she hasn't even  _ lived _ her own life yet. 

 

But she knows if she walks away then she'll go back to feeling  _ numb _ and she didn't  _ want  _ that. She couldn't stand feeling like that. Actually, it was almost  _ exhilarating _ to feel like this. Nervous, and anxious, making her  _ dizzy  _ and  _ nauseated _ and blackening her vision. 

 

Cherry stepped closer to the edge. She  _ had _ to do this, she couldn't  _ stop _ now. She  _ had  _ to keep  _ going  _ and just jump  _ off _ already and just stop being such a  _ coward for once this is why no one loves you.  _

 

But she  _ couldn't _ . She couldn't do it. 

 

She felt frozen, her legs were weak. She couldn't move them. The girl just fell to the ground. She had scraped her knees, but she didn't care. She couldn't even feel them, she was only barely aware of her blood staining the cement ground. 

 

Why couldn't she do this? Why couldn't she bring herself to just  _ jump _ already? She did this every time she came here, she never ended up doing it. 

 

Maybe she's just addicted to the thrill that the  _ idea _ of jumping gives her. Every time she comes here and tries to bring up her courage to jump, she just breaks down and sits there until morning. She can't ever do it. She's such a  _ coward,  _ she can't ever do anything  _ right _ . 

 

Eventually, Cherry stood up. She was sick of  _ feeling _ like this. She was sick of being a  _ worthless _ piece of  _ trash _ that deserved to rot in the depths of  _ Hell.  _

She couldn't believe she had gotten this far in life, nineteen years. She felt  _ disgusted _ with herself. 

 

Cherry took a step towards the edge. 

 

_ Worthless.  _

 

She was only a foot away now. 

 

_ Poor excuse of a human being.  _

 

She was at the very edge. 

 

_ You deserve to die, dear.  _

 

She was about to jump, her body already relaxing as her nerves calmed. 

 

_ No one will want you anyways.  _

 

Cherry let herself fall forwards, feeling the wind rush through her red, curly hair, and sting her eyes, forcing her to start crying. She could feel the tightening in her chest come back, but it was comfortable. It wasn't anxiety. Just  _ anticipation.  _

 

Right before she hit the ground, the nineteen year old girl almost wished she had done this sooner. 


End file.
